The ChapStick Challenge
by HumHowellelujah
Summary: Dan and Phil do the ChapStick challenge for Dan's new video. Also, alternatively known as that time that Dan and Phil kissed on camera and forgot to make a coming out video beforehand.


The ChapStick Challenge

The brown haired man was currently in his browsing position on the couch of his and Phil's lounge. After hours of mindlessly scrolling through tumblr posts, Dan had left a deep crease into the sofa. He didn't know what he was looking at. It was almost as if he was searching for something, but he just didn't know what. Nothing in particular caught his attention, that wasn't until he stumbled upon one post.

"Hey, Phil. Come check this out," Dan called out.

"What is it?" Phil asked from their room.

"Just come here. I have an idea," Dan says.

Dan hears his boyfriend's footsteps coming into the room. Phil peeks his head through the door.

"What?" Phil asks.

"Come here and look. I wanna do this for my next video," Dan replies.

Phil fully enters the room and plops down onto the sofa right next to Dan. He casually puts his arm over Dan's shoulder and leans toward his screen.

"'The ChapStick Challenge'?" Phil reads out loud. "What is that?"

"It's basically where person A tries on a bunch of different ChapStick flavors and person B doesn't know what it is and has to guess which flavor the ChapStick was," Dan explains.

"That seems cool. But how do you guess the flavor? Does person A put it on person B and they're blindfolded or something?"

"They just have to kiss."

"Oh! That sounds fun. I want to do that," Phil says excitedly.

"Alright, I'll just need to buy some weird flavored ChapStick and then we can do it."

Dan received the package of his variety of ChapSticks that he had ordered online the other day. He went to get the package as Phil was currently in Dan's room setting up the camera and the rest of their film equipment for Dan's new video.

Phil had just heard him and goes to greet his boyfriend. "You're back. Shall we get started now? I have everything set up and my lips are ready to be smooched."

Dan stares at him before snorting. "Please don't ever say that again."

Phil laughs and says, "Well did you get everything?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised at how many different kinds of ChapSticks you can get online." Dan shrugs as he says his next few words. "And I'm not sure if you're going to like a few of these."

"Oh no, don't make me regret this."

"We'll see."

"Hello internet!" Dan said as he did his signature hand signal.

"So as you guys can guess already from the title of this video, I'm going to be doing The ChapStick Challenge! Now I don't know about you guys, but I am really excited for this, because I bought a bunch of random and strange flavors and my lips are super moist."

"Please don't say that, Dan," Phil says off the camera.

Dan laughs. "Right. Well I obviously can't be doing this alone, so I'm going to need Phil to sacrifice his lips for me."

Phil walks through the camera shot and sits in Dan's butt chair. "Hey guys!" Phil said while waving towards the camera.

Phil looks towards Dan. "So who's going to be the one that has to guess?"

"Phil, I'm the one who bought these. Of course you're going to guess, I already know what flavors I got," Dan says.

"Oh, right." Phil laughs.

Dan looks into the camera while shaking his head.

"Alright, Phil. Are you ready for this?" Dan says as he blindly rummages through a plastic bag.

"I'm kind of scared and nervous at the same time," Phil replies.

"I think you'll be fine." He randomly pulled out a ChapStick and reads the label. He laughs. "Oh, never mind. Not with this one, you won't."

Phil looks at him, wide eyed. "The first one, really?"

"Eh, it's not too bad actually. I like this, but you don't. However, I don't know if I'll like it on a ChapStick," Dan says.

He opens the cap and applies the lip balm to his lips. He presses his lips together loudly and sighs. "Actually, I don't know why you're the one complaining. All you do is literally sit there and get kissed by me while I actually have to put this thing on."

Phil shrugs. "Just remember, this was all your idea."

"Yeah, yeah." Dan rolls his eyes. He leans towards Phil. "Pucker up."

Dan gives him a light peck on the lips and quickly moves away. There's a big smile on his face as he's waiting for Phil's answer.

Phil sits there with a confused thinking look on his face. His lips were put together as he was trying to determine the unknown flavor. He quickly runs his tongue over his lips for a taste. He immediately grimaces though as he recognizes the flavor.

"Ugh! No. Bleh, no. That's gross," Phil shivers.

Dan starts laughing. "So what's the answer?"

"It's cheese! Why would they make a cheese flavored ChapStick?" Phil asks.

Dan is laughing so hard at his boyfriend's reaction and is a bent over his chair, doubling up from laughter.

"Fuck! How did you know? I thought it would have been harder for you to figure out because you don't even eat cheese that much!" Dan exclaims.

"I just know! I just know that taste. God, ugh, that was awful," Phil complains.

"Well, congrats. One point to you," Dan says.

"I didn't even enjoy that," Phil says with a pout.

Dan wipes away the excess lip balm and rummages through the bag to pull out another stick. He reads the label and says with a smile, "Hmm, I think you'll enjoy this one."

He opens the ChapStick and tries on the mystery flavor for Phil to guess. He leans over to Phil again and cups his cheek before pressing his lips firmly against Phil's. He doesn't pull away as quickly as before. Instead, he lingers there a bit longer and he can feel Phil's breath on his mouth. He can see Phil smiling and pulls him into a kiss again.

"Mmm. I like this one. It's sweet," Phil says against his lips. Phil moves away and licks his lips.

"Okay, so your final answer is?" Dan asks.

"I don't know, I think I need another taste," Phil says with a slight smirk.

Dan rolls his eyes. "There are children watching this, Phil."

"Fine. Cherry. Easy," Phil says with a triumphant look.

"You would know that, wouldn't you," Dan says, giving him a knowing smile.

"And you say children are watching this."

"What? I mean, you like cherries. Don't you, Phil?" Dan says innocently.

Phil stares at Dan.

Dan laughs. "Right next one. One more point for Phil." He wipes his mouth again. "I hope wiping my lips is enough to get rid of this. If not, whoops."

"Why don't you go wash your mouth?" Phil asks him.

"Eh, can't be bothered," Dan shrugs. He pulls out another flavor. He laughs. "Oh, this is interesting." He quickly applies the ChapStick and leans into Phil again to kiss him.

He pulls away and Phil pops his lips multiple times and Dan quietly laughs at him.

Phil scrunches his nose in disgust. "What is that?!"

Dan bursts out laughing. "Come on, guess."

"I don't know! It tastes terrible," Phil says.

"Come on, man! I know you know this," Dan says encouragingly.

"It tastes like hell."

"Mm, but what kind of hell?" Dan asks.

"Is this…" Phil licks his lips. "Is this like some sort of meat?"

Dan laughs. "It's Spam."

Phil's eyes widened. "Why would someone think Spam flavored ChapStick is marketable?"

"I don't know. So I think you deserve a point. You had to suffer that. Well, I did as well, but you just got the shock of it." Dan laughs.

"I'm very upset by this," Phil says with a pout.

"Okay, our next one is the last one, by the way. And I think it's kind of nice, so that's good," Dan says.

"That's good," Phil says as Dan wipes his lips for the last time and applies the next flavor.

"Come and leave a big one on me, Phil."

"_Dan! _You can't say that!"

Dan laughs and says, "Sorry, sorry! But seriously, come here."

Phil moves his body closer to Dan's and brings his hand up to cup his cheek. Phil gives him a gentle kiss and then moves away.

"Mmm. This is kind of nice. It's smells and tastes a bit fruity," Phil says.

"Come on, if you can not get this, I will literally punch you. This is one of the most generic flavors ever!" Dan exclaims.

"I don't know. It tastes a bit like orange but also like mango."

"What?! How? I will literally hurt you, Phil. This should be the easiest thing ever. If you could guess cheese but not this, I will hurt you," Dan says.

"I give up." Phil sighs.

"Phil. Are you kidding me? Are you actually kidding me?"

"What? It tastes like a mix of orange and mango! I don't know what that is!"

"It was lemon!"

"What?! Really?" Phil asks.

"How did you even get a mixture between orange and mango, Phil?" Dan asks.

"I honestly don't know. That's what it tasted like to me. Although, I can taste the lemon now."

Dan sighs and simply facepalms. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love me," Phil says as he reaches over to glomp his boyfriend. Just as this happens, the two fall out of their chairs and they both end up on the floor. Dan is glaring at Phil. The black haired man begins to laugh.

Dan gives out a sigh, yet smiles. "You know I'm going to have to edit all of that out now, right?"

"There's no harm in that. Plus, I can always help you." Phil smiles.

"Shut up, you nerd."

Phil quickly pecks his lips. "Finish this video so you can edit it and finally upload it."

"Right."

"Uh, Phil? I think we have a problem," Dan says as he was looking through the comments of his new video.

"What is it?" Phil asks.

"I don't think we entirely thought this through before posting the video."

"What do you mean?"

"We forgot to tell them that we were dating," Dan says bluntly.

"Oh." Phil says. "How did we forget that?"

"I honestly don't know." Dan shakes his head.

"Oh well." Phil shrugs.


End file.
